


Pegasus

by minticat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minticat/pseuds/minticat
Summary: Cosmos takes Soundwave out stargazing after a long day.
Relationships: Cosmos/Soundwave
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> short thing i've had sitting in my drafts for awhile

Often Soundwave would return home from his work with Optimus and the Earthlings in a sour mood– rebuilding after Unicron was an intensive job, and dealing with the fallout left Soundwave drained.

Whenever he found the time to travel back to Sanctuary Station in-between the meetings and the construction projects, Cosmos was always waiting in the hangar, an energon cube in his hands for him. It was a small gesture, but one Soundwave always appreciated. He would quietly sip his energon as they walked back to their room, Cosmos giving him a run-down of what he’d missed around the station while he was away.

This time, though, Cosmos had something different in mind. Instead of the usual cube of energon, he had a couple of pairs of magnet clamps, and he held out a pair to Soundwave as he approached.

“Here, take these and follow me.” Soundwave stared at them and back to Cosmos, confused. They were only used when someone needed to stick to the station to do outside maintenance.

“What have you planned, little Autobot?” Soundwave asked, taking the clamps from Cosmos.

Cosmos shrugged, securing his own set of clamps under his arm and taking Soundwave’s hand with his own. “Nothing much. I wanted to try something new instead of just going back to our habsuite is all.”

Cosmos led him to one of the central air locks and strapped on his pair of clamps. Soundwave did the same and, after making sure the door between the station and the air lock was sealed, Cosmos opened the hangar to the vacuum of space. He gestured for Soundwave to follow him out, and together they sat on the exterior of the station. Cosmos nestled against Soundwave’s side, and the Decepticon wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Do you remember the constellations we could see on Cybertron?” Cosmos asked.

“I never extensively paid any attention to them, no.”

“They were strictly navigational tools. Clusters of stars used to get around. Nothing special. But the constellations of this galaxy are more interesting.”

“How so?”

“The humans have stories about them. Many different ones, all tied to different mythologies and cultures. They’ve found images where we would have just seen lines. Take for example–“

Cosmos held up his hand and began to trace an invisible shape from star to star. “–Pegasus, the winged horse. One account says that after failing to reach Mt. Olympus–that is, the home of the gods in Greek tradition– Pegasus was transformed into the constellation we see now. Do you see that star there, the really bright one? That’s his muzzle.”

Soundwave gave a glance to the direction Cosmos was pointing, but his gaze ultimately fell back on his partner. His visor was gleaming, nebulas reflected in the blue glass as he enthusiastically chattered on.

Sensing Soundwave’s optics on him, Cosmos turned to look up at him. “I’m not boring you, right? We can talk about something else–“

“No, you are not. I like hearing what you have to say.”

Cosmos sighed and let his helm fall back against Soundwave’s shoulder. “Yeah. I guess I’m still getting used to having someone that listens to me.”

“Never feel like you are being a bother for talking about something you are passionate about, little Autobot. So please, continue.”

“It’s not so much the stars I find interesting; it’s the meaning they have. A star is a star. I’ve seen trillions. They’re all pretty unmemorable, at least to me. Shiny speck of light in the void, whatever.”

“What led you to discover the humans’ tales?”

“It’s dumb.”

Soundwave shook his head and took Cosmos’ hand, squeezing it gently in his. “I am certain it isn’t.”

“I was updating my internal navigation data and wanted to use the names for stuff that the humans already had. It kind of snowballed from there. I guess I wanted to learn more about this galaxy, since it’s home now.” Cosmos said, and patted his free hand against the cladding of the station.

“It is no Cybertron, but I am glad you have come to view Sanctuary as your home.”

“Living here for the past few years…it’s felt more like home to me than Cybertron ever did.” Cosmos said quietly. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for allowing me to stay here. So…thank you.”

Soundwave pulled Cosmos into his arms, resting his forehead against the Autobot’s. “You are welcome. I am happy that you are happy.”

Cosmos bumped his mask against Soundwave’s in a kiss and settled against his chest, content. “Do you mind if I keep telling you stories?”

“Not at all, starlight.”


End file.
